dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Griffins are noble-looking creatures possessing the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. It is theorized that they arose from some strange bird, were mutated by the effects of the Rift and were able to adapt to this world, propagating and preying like most fauna. Description Griffins are attracted to bright objects and habitually hoards treasures and gold. Ever vigilant, a Griffin will react to even the slightest sound and is sensitive to any nearby presences, adventurers should take caution when approaching a Griffin even if it is asleep. Griffins have a relatively high intelligence for a magical beast and differ from creatures that act impulsively on instinct alone. This is why griffins have been respected as noble creatures since ancient times. Even in the present day, the image of a Griffin is often emblazoned upon swords and armor and used in the standards of knights. Griffin wings can also become electrically charged when flying through the sky, allowing them to employ lightning-based attacks. Griffins are not particularly hostile or aggressive, as they hunt primarily for food and not sport. They pose little threat to beasts which are not among their prey unless provoked such as foolish adventurers trying to steal a Griffin's treasure. Information and Stats General Info *Post Game Stats Damage Taken Attacks Rewards Tactics *Fire-based attacks will do continuous damage. If enough damage is done to the wings, the Griffin will not be able to fly again. *Climbing the creature and striking at its head will cause critical damage, players should remember to watch their stamina to avoid falling if the creature is in flight. *It possesses a strong bite attack and will try to crush players when it lands. *Ranged Vocations are the best at damaging the Griffin while it is in the air. Firing shots in conjunction with Oil Arrows followed by a Blast Arrow will ignite the wings causing the Griffin to come crashing down. *Mystic Knights can use Fire-based enchanted weapons in conjunction with the skill, Great Cannon and can cause massive damage, killing the Griffin quickly. *Warrior or Fighter vocations may launch the player into the air with the skills Catapult Blade or Launchboard and can enable the player to grab onto the Griffin while it's airborne. *Magick Archers can bring these beasts down easily by grabbing onto the Griffin while having the skill, Backfire active to deal continuous fire damage while barraging the beast with the skill, Scarlet Kisses. More damage can be dealt with the fire enchanted daggers, Scalding Razors. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge Griffin Specific Techniques *Weak to fire magic. *Must experience the Griffin's dive attack. *Shooting the wings will force it to the ground. *Attacking the head will cause extra damage. *Griffin Strategy Vol. 1 Griffins flail before bolting once you grab hold of them. *Griffin Strategy Vol. 2 Use a monster carcass or taunts to lure a griffin down from the sky. *Climbing onto the Griffin's back with a heavy group will make the griffin too heavy to fly. This will force it to stay on the ground (Encumbrance as well as stature may affect this techique). *Using a Launch type of attack Launchboard/Catapult Blade will allow the Arisen and Pawns to attack a hovering Griffin. It is unclear what will cause a pawn to learn this technique. When multiple pawns are launched onto the hovering Griffin, order of launch may have an affect on pawn's witnessing and learning the technique. Griffin/Cockatrice Technique *Griffin Strategy Vol. 3 Use a shield to guard against beak attacks. In the field, this technique may need to be witnessed for each type of enemy. Using the scroll will grant knowledge for both. *Striking Head or Wings to knock the enemy down while someone is holding onto it. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it may be necessary for the Pawn to participate in killing 15 griffins. Gallery griffin1.jpg griffin2.jpg griffin3.jpg griffin4.jpg griffin5.jpg Levitating Cow.jpg|Not a levitating ox but one dropped by a Griffin. It survived. Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_142.jpg Dragon's Dogma - Griffin.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss Category:Flying-Beast